


Sit.  Stay.  Beg.

by FlitShadowflame



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HKM <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=884158#t884158">prompt</a>: "It starts out as pure discipline (for sending Bilbo after the mountain trolls, maybe?) but then Kili gets turned on. He's humiliated, but Thorin won't stop even after he notices that Kili's groans are of pleasure and not pain. Sex is fine, but I'd like focus on the spanking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit.  Stay.  Beg.

"Strip," Thorin said flatly. Kili opened his mouth, prepared to whine and attempt to wriggle out of a punishment, but one look at Thorin's furious expression, his flaring nostrils and dark eyes... Kili closed his mouth and reluctantly worked at the clasps of his clothing.

Dwarves wore many layers of leather, metal, and cloth, and so disrobing was no simple task. Thorin watched him impassively, as Kili set aside garment after garment, weapons laid down carefully in the mess. He was wearing only his smallclothes when Thorin finally moved, an aggravated eyebrow quirking up at Kili's hesitation. He shed the rest with a shiver against the spring chill.

"You may brace yourself on whatever tree you like," Thorin said generously, gesturing to the clearing. Kili sighed and rested his bare palms against a sturdy, smooth beech trunk.

The first few blows were more noise and surprise than punishment. When Thorin began to put his back into the work, Kili's fingernails scrabbled at the bark and he realized the tree was not as smooth as he'd thought.

His head started to hang as his shoulders bore more and more of his weight, trying to stop himself from smacking into the tree trunk with the force of Thorin's swings. He hadn't gotten a hiding like this for years - he'd thought he was done with hidings entirely, to be frank, until Thorin brought him to this place and told him to strip. He did not have to remind Kili to reflect on his poor judgment; that was the sort of comment a dwarf only needed to hear once, and he'd heard it more than that, at every spanking until he was ten and cheeky enough to recite it along with Thorin, who gave him extra swats for the impudence and sent him to bed without dinner.

His poor judgment in this particular case, was in sending the Hobbit to steal back his own charges, the ponies. And for not telling Thorin in the first place that he'd buggered things up.

As usual, he tried to save face with his uncle and ended up losing even more ground. He gasped raggedly at a stinging blow to his already aching rear. Was he simply doomed to fail Thorin? Was there anything he could do to make the stern dwarf proud of him? Shame and humiliation fueled the hot tears that ran down his face. Fili wasn't being paddled like a wayward lad. Only five years separated them, but it was a world of difference in Thorin's eyes, or so it had always seemed to Kili. Though he loved his brother dearly, that didn't stop his jealousy of Thorin's Heir.

The beating stopped and Kili realized to his horror he'd been sobbing audibly. The touch to his shoulder was brief and tender, as he regained control of himself. That was when Thorin switched to his right arm.

Kili made more effort to keep quiet, but his body was not finished betraying him. He was beginning to grow hard. This had never happened before - not like this, at least! He was fully grown, or near enough, despite the mutters of some of the older members of Thorin's company, so he knew very well what to do with his own bits, thank you. But he had thought he left behind the days of random, inopportune arousal.

He couldn't contain every noise, no matter how desperately he tried, and so little moans rose between the gasping breaths, and a low keening as Thorin focused his attention on the join of Kili's thighs and buttocks. Thorin remained implacable. For an offense this great, a hundred strokes was the bare minimum Kili could expect, and he received that payment in full, to the point that he was only able to keep his feet because of the support of the tree, braced against it with both forearms and his head pillowed on these.

Moving would be impossible, even with Thorin's permission. Possibly even with Thorin's aid.

"Shall I need to find a new means of punishment, sister-son? Since you seem to enjoy this one a little too much." And Thorin's overwarm, bare hand slid around Kili's hip to stroke his cock. The archer moaned piteously, already wrecked from the discipline. "Perhaps I should just put a collar on this, so you might cease to think with it." Thorin's fingers tightened around the base of Kili's cock and the ache mounted in his sack, hot need pooling in his belly.

"Please..." Kili gasped.

"Please what, boy? Please shall I please you? Why do you think you deserve pleasure on this day, when you have disobeyed me and endangered my people?"

"'msorry," Kili mewled. "Please...can I - for you," he stumbled over the words, unused to this sort of conversation.

"Speak clearly, or don't speak at all," Thorin growled.

"Please sir let me - let me help you feel - take me, take my mouth or my - please just take me let me heal you, fix it, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be bad."

Thorin laughed. "Not what I'd call clearly, but you do beg prettily, boy, so I will take you as you wish. Though you may not wish it once you have it." He palmed Kili's burning cheeks and the younger dwarf keened again, on the knife edge of pleasure and pain.

Even with what must have been weapon oil (how else could Thorin find it so quickly?) easing the way, the probing finger Thorin used to breech Kili felt like much too much stretch. But he would never amount to anything if he flinched at the first sign of hardship, and he was determined to do well by Thorin. The second finger only made him breathe more deliberately. The third, barely able to edge its way in, had him crying out in pleasurepain.

"If you cannot be silent then you will not be mine," Thorin said, voice deep and velvet-soft and Kili sacrificed balance for quiet, leaning all his weight against one arm as he pressed his fist to his mouth to stifle himself. Thorin moaned as he sheathed himself to the hilt inside Kili, and the young dwarf fancied he could feel the rumbling timbre of Thorin's pleasure even in his bones.

Kili finished embarrassingly quickly, overstimulated from the spanking and so deeply overcome with emotion. Thorin ignored his completion and fucked Kili hard and mercilessly against the tree, until Kili's chest was rubbed raw by the bark and his fist was bitten bloody with the effort of staying quiet. It was only after that the fleeting tenderness reappeared, as Thorin cleaned and bound the bites and helped Kili back into his clothes. Then there was only a wicked grin as Thorin slapped Kili's bruised ass and sauntered back to camp.


End file.
